buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freaky Giles Day
is the nineteenth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis With a little help from Willow, Giles is given a second chance at adulthood, and the demon scourge smells weakness. Meanwhile, Buffy and Dawn are reunited with their neglectful father, Hank Summers. The crossover event of the season: Big meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer!http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/26-427/ Continuity * Xander refers to himself as a child of "suboptimal parents," as briefly explored in "Hell's Bells". * Xander says the last he heard of Hank Summers, he was in Spain, as stated in "Family". * Giles assumes his adult body for the first time since his death in Last Gleaming, Part Four. * Olivia recalls Glenlivet whisky as Giles's favorite, as he drank in "The Yoko Factor". * Olivia goes to San Francisco for work and stays at the Hotel Luxe, as established in Love Dares You, Part One. * Willow goes to her final job interview with Theo Daniels, which began in Day Off (or Harmony in My Head). * Giles' aunts Sophronia and Lavinia Fairweather debuts on Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''title, originally from ''Angel & Faith. * Hank appears himself for the first time since "When She Was Bad". He was last seen in "Normal Again" as part of Buffy's hallucinations. * When informed of her father's wedding, Buffy asks how ugly will the bridesmaids dresses be, referencing the events of "Hell's Bells". * Hank states he does not want Buffy in his wedding for "safety reasons" and she agrees by recollecting the deaths of Tara ("Seeing Red"), Anya ("Chosen"), Jenny ("Passion"), and Giles. * Dawn recollects Hank's absence after Joyce's death ("The Body") and when she was turned into a giant (as first seen in ''The Long Way Home, Part One''). * Giles attacks a demon with a guitar saying "some skills you never lose," as he slayed vampires with a guitar in his youth (''Death and Consequences, Part Four''). Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Dawn Summers *Rupert Giles *Hank Summers *Olivia Williams *Sophronia Fairweather *Lavinia Fairweather *Bernard *Spike *Theo Daniels *The Mistress *The Sculptor *The Soul Glutton *Francesca *Paige Summers *Joyce Summers *Tara Maclay *Anya Jenkins *Janna of the Kalderash Organization and Titles *Scooby Gang *San Francisco Police Department *Slayer *Witch *Watcher Species *Human *Demon Locations *San Francisco, USA **Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment **Rupert Giles's apartment **Xander and Spike's apartment **Hotel Luxe **Sarsaparilla's Weapons and Objects *Aging spell *Guitar *Restless Door Behind the Scenes Trivia *The title Freaky Giles Day is a reference to Freaky Friday . *This issue main cover homages artist Norman Rockwell's in artistic stylehttps://comments.deviantart.com/1/538839269/4047513961. *This issue variant cover is a homage to Jack Kirby's cover of The Incredible Hulk #1 (1962). *To determine Giles's favorite alcoholic drink, Christos Gage asked fans on Twitterhttps://twitter.com/christosgage/status/563375283630112768, then based on his choice of Glenlivet single malt scotch from "The Yoko Factor" episode. *This is the only issue of ''Buffy Season 10'' that doesn't feature Spike, although he is mentioned. Collections *"Old Demons" Pop Culture References *The issue's official synopsis compares Giles' story with the movie Big. *Xander mentions game app Candy Crush and dating app Tinder. *Xander refers to Hank as "Mary Shelley's Hankenstein" in reference to Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein. *Olivia and Giles drink Glenlivet whisky. *Willow mentions Wall Street. *Xander wears his [http://hellboy.wikia.com/wiki/Bureau_for_Paranormal_Research_and_Defense Hellboy's B.P.R.D.] patch. Gallery Cover Artwork B10-19-00b.jpg|Steve Morris main cover Preview Buffys10n19p1.jpg Buffys10n19p2.jpg Buffys10n19p3.jpg References nl:Freaky Giles Day Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten